Love Somebody
by JS GN
Summary: Bella Swan trabaja en una de las mejores editoriales de Manhattan. Su modesta vida de editora transcurre entre el tiempo que pasa con su mejor amiga, Alice, y el que no pasa con su novio, que casi siempre está de viaje. Pero el destino se empeña en hacerla coincidir con Edward Masen, quien se fija en ella y, a partir de entonces, su vida cambia por completo. Two shot. Olderward.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es una locura compartida entre DannySk y yo.**

_Beteado por **Pichi LG** (Beta FFAD) www facebook com /groups /betasffaddiction_

_Mil gracias, Pichi, por betear ésta locura, y con tanta rapidez, eres un amor, a pesar de los acosos, las bromas y todo, sabes que te quiero!_

* * *

Está dedicado a **Sool Onuma** que me pidió una historia donde Bella estuviese con nuestro sexi papacito Carlisle, así que aquí está, cariño. Espero que la disfrutes tanto como lo hice yo escribiéndola para ti. TQM. Besos.

La historia la escribimos entre **DannySk** y yo. Mil gracias por rescatarme a mitad del camino, ya ves que no sabía cómo juntar a Edward y Bella, y sin tu ayuda, hubiese resultado un fic Bella/Carlisle jajaja. Mi amor por él me cegaba. Eres un amor, nena, no sé qué haría sin ti, de verdad eres la otra mitad del Dúo Malvado, y me alegro mucho poder contar contigo.

Gracias a **Miry** también por leer y releer la historia, luego pierdo enfoque y me orientas, así no hago quedar mal a ninguno de los personajes jajaja. Te amodoro al infinito y más allá.

* * *

**LOVE SOMEBODY**

_Summary: Bella Swan trabaja en una de las mejores editoriales de Manhattan. Su modesta vida de editora transcurre entre el tiempo que pasa con su mejor amiga, Alice, y el que no pasa con su novio, que casi siempre está de viaje. Pero el destino se empeña en hacerla coincidir con Edward Masen, quien se fija en ella y, a partir de entonces, su vida cambia por completo._

* * *

Mientras iba conduciendo su Mini Cooper, último modelo, por las calles de Nueva York, Isabella suspiró derrotada. Llegaba tarde a su trabajo como editora en una de las mejores editoriales de la región. Se suponía que debía dar ejemplo a todos llegando temprano pero, definitivamente, hoy no era su día.

Su hora de entrada era a las nueve de la mañana y ya faltaban diez minutos, pero no había poder humano que la llevara a tiempo en medio del tráfico de un viernes. Tratando de no imaginarse las risitas de sus compañeros o las miradas acusadoras de algún que otro listo, encendió la radio para distraerse.

Las notas de la canción en turno llenaron su vehículo, haciéndola pensar inmediatamente en Cullen, como era conocido en el ámbito laboral, y que resultaba ser su novio.

Llevaban casi dos años de noviazgo, y ella sentía que cada día que pasaba lo amaba mucho más; después de todo, era el hombre ideal, atento, cariñoso, detallista, y dulce.

Siempre ávida de conocimiento, Isabella estaba empeñada en superarse y fue así, en su intento por prosperar, que conoció al poderoso magnate del mundo editorial, Cullen, en la presentación del último libro de éste. El destino conspiró para que de alguna manera él se fijara en ella y, a partir de entonces, su vida había cambiado por completo.

**_..._**

_A sus 45 años de edad, Cullen poseía una impresionante carrera en el mundo literario, era toda una personalidad. Además, se había convertido en todo un casanova desde su divorcio, años atrás._

_Bella, de 25 años, quería desesperadamente ascender en la editorial donde trabajaba. Su jefe, Marcus, parecía no tomarla en serio, ya que aun después de llevar ya casi cinco años en la empresa, ni siquiera era editora jefe._

_Inició como interina cuando todavía estaba en la universidad y después de graduarse le ofrecieron quedarse a trabajar ahí; al fin y al cabo era para lo que ella había estudiado._

_Una tarde, su amiga, Alice, una modelo en vías de conseguir reconocimiento, la convenció de asistir a una presentación del libro de Cullen._

—_Por favor, Bells, no seas aguafiestas, acompáñame. Estará lleno de personalidades. Eso me ayudará con mi carrera y, definitivamente, puede ayudarte en la tuya. Además, no sabes a quién puedes conocer ahí. —Había insistido la pelinegra, levantando las cejas sugerentemente._

—_No sé, Alice, estoy muy cansada. Marcus me ha cargado de trabajo sin importar que sea fin de semana. Mira todos los manuscritos que me dio para revisar —señaló frustrada hacia la mesa que estaba en el centro de su sala, en la cual había dos torres de folios._

—_Será solo un momento, ¿qué tanto vas a avanzar en una noche? No pierdes nada con distraerte un rato._

—_Pero no sé qué ponerme, y seriamente no tengo ganas de arreglarme —continuaba renegando, al tiempo que hacía un mohín al pensar en todo el trabajo que conllevaría la salida._

—_Yo te ayudo pero, por favor, acompáñame, ¿sí? —suplicaba Alice, mientras la tomaba de las manos y le dedicaba "la mirada", a sabiendas de que su amiga no podría resistirse._

—_Está bien —suspiró derrotada._

_Les llevó alrededor de una hora maquillarse y llegar a la presentación, quedando boquiabierta con el lugar, era el sueño de todo escritor. Todo el que era «alguien» en el mundo editorial se encontraba ahí esa noche; el éxito se veía reflejado por todas partes. Había todo tipo de celebridades, desde modelos, productores, actores… Ahora comprendía la insistencia de Alice para venir, podría codearse con gente importante y que la pudiese ayudar a darse a conocer._

_Incluso para ella misma era una magnífica oportunidad de relacionarse con editores y escritores famosos. Cuando las ubicaron en sus asientos, todos guardaron silencio y, frente al público, apareció Carlisle Cullen, que resultó ser una verdadera visión, el hombre era hermoso. De cabellos castaños y rubios oscuros, ojos verdes rayando en el gris, una sonrisa angelical, un cuerpo de infarto… Todo él era arrebatadoramente atrayente._

_Leyó un capítulo de su libro y todos estaban fascinados, su presencia era imponente, su voz hipnotizante. Al término del evento, una muchacha muy guapa se acercó a saludar a Alice, presentándose como Jessica Stanley, otra modelo que resultó conocer al aclamado escritor. Les contó detalles privados de su vida, como el hecho de que estaba divorciado desde hacía ya cinco años, que tenía una hija de 15, llamada Rosalie, y que este galán era de cuidado por ser todo un casanova._

_Jessica se encargó de presentarlos, veía a leguas la fascinación de Bella por ese hombre maduro._

—_Carlisle, quiero presentarte a unas amigas. Alice Brandon —señaló a la pelinegra, quien al extender su mano fue tomada por Carlisle para llevarla a sus labios, depositando un beso—, trabaja en la misma agencia de modelaje que yo. Y ella es su amiga, Isabella Swan._

_Cuando la castaña extendió su mano para que la estrechara, siendo el caballero galante que era, también se la llevó a sus hermosos labios; sin embargo, a ella le dio un beso prolongado, viéndola a los ojos y regalándole una mirada coqueta con un guiño, pero sin soltársela de inmediato._

—_Señorita Swan, es un verdadero placer conocerla —susurró en tono sugerente. Volvió la vista hacia la amiga de la chica y con un asentimiento de cabeza le dijo—: Un placer conocerla a usted también, señorita Brandon. —Aún no soltaba la mano de Bella, y parecía no tener intención de hacerlo._

—_El gusto es nuestro, señor Cullen —respondió Alice._

—_Por favor, no me llames señor que me haces sentir viejo, solo Carlisle —pidió sonriendo. Se dirigió nuevamente hacia Isabella—. Y tú, ¿de qué trabajas? ¿Eres modelo igual que ellas?... Ciertamente lo pareces._

_Sonrojándose, Isabella bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo. Ese pequeño acto encendió la imaginación del caballero, que esperaba por su respuesta._

—_No, soy editora junior en Random House Editorial._

—_¡Ah! Entonces te secuestraré durante el resto de la noche y estoy seguro de que tendremos mucho de qué hablar. —La tomó del brazo—. Con su permiso, señoritas —se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza hacia Jessica y Alice, quienes le sonreían pícaramente a la castaña._

—_Te busco a la salida, Bells. Disfruta el resto de la noche. —Alice le guiñó un ojo._

_Así transcurrió la velada, entre pláticas, risas y más saludos, ya que Carlisle la presentó ante sus amistades. Incluso estaba ahí el jefe de Isabella quien, al verla con el aclamado escritor, se acercó a conversar._

—_Isabella, querida, qué gusto verte —saludó su jefe._

—_Buenas noches, Marcus —correspondió el saludo—. Él es Marcus Smith, mi jefe en la editorial. —Señaló con la cabeza hacia el susodicho—. Él es Carlisle Cullen._

_No pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse ante la mención del nombre. Al rubio le encantó ese gesto de la muchacha._

—_Mucho gusto —convino Carlisle—, encantado de conocerlo. —Extendió la mano para estrechar la de Marcus._

_Platicaron un momento y, al despedirse, Marcus prometió reunirse en la semana con Isabella para discutir sobre su futuro laboral._

_La pareja continuó la noche hablando de libros, de editoriales, un poco de la vida de él, aunque escuetamente, ya que no estaba interesado en dar detalles personales, pero sí estaba ávido de información por la vida de la chica. Le parecía hermosa en su sencillez, no era una belleza exuberante como muchas de las que habían pasado por su cama, era sencilla, natural y absolutamente despampanante._

_Al finalizar la velada, Carlisle no la dejó ir sin antes conseguir su número de teléfono, alegando que «oportunidades como ésta se presentan una vez en la vida»._

_Esa misma noche la llamó._

—_Alice ya estoy en la cama y, por enésima vez, no, no voy a darte detalles de la noche —contestó la joven en tono cansado, pensando que era su amiga nuevamente._

—_Es una lástima, me encantaría oír lo que tienes que contar de nuestra velada, no habría nada mejor que escucharlo de tus labios. —Comentó divertido, aunque en el momento que la joven mencionó «cama» la imaginación de Carlisle se había disparado, teniendo imágenes ahí con ella… y no precisamente durmiendo._

_Sintió morirse de la vergüenza, no necesitaba que dijera quién era, pues ella instantáneamente reconoció la voz._

—_Perdón, creí que era Alice quien llamaba, lo siento tanto —se disculpó._

—_No te preocupes y perdona que te llame tan tarde, Isabella, pero deseaba escuchar tu voz antes de dormir —confesó seductoramente._

—_¿Por qué? —inquirió la chica tontamente._

—_Creí que había sido obvio en mi interés hacia ti. No pude, ni quise separarme de tu lado en toda la noche, me tienes deslumbrado con tu inteligencia, tu perspicacia, tu sentido del humor y, sobre todo, con tu belleza._

—_No, no fuiste obvio. —Sonrió—. Pero me alegra mucho que me hayas llamado._

—_Te invito a almorzar mañana, ¿qué te parece?_

—_Está bien, ¿en dónde nos vemos?_

—_No, cariño, yo llego a buscarte a tu casa. Iré a la una._

—_Muy bien, te espero aquí entonces. Nos vemos —se despidió Bella._

—_Espera. ¿No olvidas algo antes de colgar?_

—_¿Cómo qué? —Se quedó pensativa, repasando la conversación que acababan de tener._

—_Necesito tu dirección para poder ir a buscarte. —Soltó una carcajada, haciéndola reír en el proceso._

—_Lo siento, tienes razón —se disculpó, dándole su dirección y luego cortando la llamada._

_Al día siguiente, como lo prometió, Carlisle llegó por ella a la una de la tarde, la cita de almuerzo se convirtió en cine y luego una cena. El domingo la invitó a desayunar y pasaron todo el día juntos._

_La siguiente semana apareció por la editorial a todas horas, ya fuera para llevarla a almorzar o a cenar. La llamaba todos los días, le enviaba flores o alguna otra nimiedad. Era todo un caballero._

_El siguiente fin de semana se la llevó a una cabaña que tenía en las afueras de la ciudad. Lo pasaron en la cama, en medio de besos, caricias y charlas. Dormitaban, comían y volvían a hacer el amor. Fueron unos días mágicos, y ella regresó más que enamorada de ese hombre._

_Los siguientes meses fueron pasando y su relación se fue consolidando. Isabella pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el departamento del rubio, quien se dedicó a su nuevo libro mientras ella trabajaba en nuevos manuscritos; tal como lo había prometido Marcus, luego de la charla que tuvieron en la presentación del libro, la había ascendido a editora. Carlisle incluso la ayudaba en las correcciones, aportaba ideas para mejorar la historia, hacía divertidas muecas cuando no le gustaba lo que leía y descartaban ese libro._

_Compartían mucho más que solo el gusto del uno por el otro._

_**...**_

Salió de sus recuerdos al entrar a su oficina, tenía pendiente la entrega de unos manuscritos que estuvo revisando toda la semana. Llegó con Marcus, se los entregó, revisaron los cambios hechos, le dio nuevas indicaciones, tomó notas y así, entre correcciones, se les fue el día.

Al salir de la oficina se fue directo a su apartamento, donde Carlisle la esperaba con un ramo de rosas y una invitación a cenar, diciéndole que tenía una sorpresa para ella.

La saludó con un beso apasionado, esperó que se cambiase de ropa y se dirigieron al restaurante preferido del rubio ubicado en el centro de Manhattan, «L'Occitane», que resultaba ser el mismo en el que el novio de su amiga era Chef.

Él se encargó de ordenar para ambos, como era su costumbre, cenaron a la luz de las velas, bebieron champaña y brindaron por su relación. A pesar de sus nervios, Carlisle la tomó de ambas manos y, mirándola a los ojos, soltó la petición que venía planeando desde un tiempo atrás.

—Isabella, sabes que te amo, que durante años, luego de mi divorcio, estuve perdido hasta que te encontré, desde entonces no han habido más mujeres, solo tú… —suspiró—. Pero ésta tortura de estar juntos esporádicamente, vernos y luego regresar cada uno a su casa… me está matando, cariño.

Por un momento Carlisle permaneció en silencio, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para su petición.

—Lo que trato de decirte es que necesito más de ti, lo quiero todo, despertar y que seas la primera persona a quien le doy los buenos días, ir a la cama por las noches y que sea tu rostro el último que veo.

Bella no podía respirar, aún no asimilaba o comprendía sus palabras.

—N-No te entiendo… ¿qué estás diciendo?

—Que quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo, que compartamos nuestra vida, juntos, ya sea en tu apartamento o en el mío. Quiero una vida contigo, cariño.

—¡Oh, por Dios! Estás hablando en serio —afirmó, más que preguntar.

—Sí, Isabella, hablo en serio. Incluso podemos buscar un nuevo lugar, ¿qué dices?

—¡Claro que sí! Nada me encantaría más que dormir y amanecer a tu lado todos los días. Me ilusiona la idea de buscar un lugar para ambos.

—Dalo por hecho, cariño. Mañana mismo nos dedicamos a buscar _nuestra_ casa. Vamos a vivir juntos y, si funciona y nos llevamos bien, pues… tal vez nos casemos.

Al oír la palabra «nuestra», Isabella se sintió la mujer más afortunada del mundo, obviando por un momento la _remota_ posibilidad de una boda, tal como él lo proponía.

Quedaron de acuerdo en comenzar ese fin de semana con la búsqueda. Carlisle pidió la cuenta mientras la castaña iba al tocador, necesitaba un momento a solas para asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir, y quería llamar a Alice para contarle lo sucedido.

Se sentía feliz de poder estar a tiempo completo con él, aunque un tanto nerviosa, porque nunca había vivido con alguien más, excepto en sus días de universidad cuando Alice fue su compañera de habitación en el campus. Pero tenía un extraño sentimiento que no pudo reconocer.

—Hola, Alice —saludó en cuanto su amiga contestó el teléfono.

—_Hola. ¿Cómo va la velada?_ —indagó. Esa era su costumbre, no se iba por las ramas.

—¡Increíble! Jamás vas a adivinar lo que me dijo.

—_¡Te pidió matrimonio! _—Soltó acelerada y luego pegó un grito, dejando momentáneamente sorda a la castaña.

—No, Alice, no me pidió matrimonio —contradijo Bella, malhumorada por el arrebato de su amiga.

—_Entonces, ¿por qué te dijo que era una noche especial?_ —inquirió, notablemente desanimada.

—Me pidió que vivamos juntos, ya no quiere que estemos separados.

—_Pues para eso… mejor debió pedirte que se casaran. ¿Quién va a comprar la vaca cuando tiene la leche gratis?_

—Gracias por la analogía —espetó sarcástica—. Sabes que él ya atravesó un divorcio complicado, no va a lanzarse a algo tan serio como el matrimonio sin estar seguro.

Su ánimo cambió drásticamente, se encontraba tan confundida, y tener que estar defendiendo sus decisiones ante Alice… Había sido un error llamar a su _amiga._

—_Perdóname_ —pidió, sabiendo que ella ya se había desanimado—_, no quise echarte a perder el momento, es solo que parecía ser el paso lógico para ustedes. Llevan dos años juntos, Bells, no puedes decirme que no es lo que quieres, porque te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y sé que sueñas con la casa, el marido, los hijos y todo el paquete._

—No estoy diciendo que no quiera eso todavía —se defendió—, simplemente que me pongo en sus zapatos y sé que no es fácil para él dar ese paso nuevamente. Ya sabes lo que le costó separarse de Esme y, más aún, conseguir que ella le diera el divorcio; aparte, el compromiso no lo da un pedazo de papel, Alice.

—_Entiendo, perdóname, no lo vi desde ese punto de vista. Y perdón por la analogía de la vaca, ya sabes que es lo que constantemente me repite mi papá, dándome a entender que jamás aprobaría que Jasper y yo nos fuésemos a vivir juntos sin un papel y un anillo de por medio._

—Lo sé, pero ese no es mi caso. Ya ves lo que pasó con Charlie y Renée. Soy hija de padres divorciados, pasé mi infancia y adolescencia viajando de una punta del país a otra para pasar temporadas con ambos; y Carlisle vivió lo mismo con su matrimonio fallido. No vamos a tomar esa decisión a la ligera, vamos a vivir juntos y, si funciona, tal vez nos casemos —repitió las palabras que acababa de decirle él.

El tono en que Bells dijo esto alarmó a Alice. Conocía a su amiga a la perfección. Sabía que ella hacía esto porque amaba a Carlisle, no porque fuese algo en lo que ella creyera. Y sabía aún mucho mejor que las últimas palabras no eran suyas, eran de su novio.

Cortaron la llamada, pero Isabella se quedó más confundida que al principio; era verdad que por un momento ella pensó que Carlisle le propondría matrimonio esa noche.

No es que la velada hubiese resultado mal, él no había pedido llevar las cosas más despacio, sino que dieron el siguiente paso en su relación, y la posibilidad de casarse no estaba _completamente_ cerrada; después de todo, él había usado la palabra «tal vez», así que nada le costaba esperar y tener paciencia. Tenía tanto miedo como él de dar ese paso, pero no por eso dejaba de ilusionarle.

Le enseñaría a Carlisle que vivir juntos sería maravilloso, que ella podría cuidarle, ayudarle a borrar los recuerdos amargos que quedaron de su matrimonio anterior, que no por miedo a errar dejarían de intentar. Ella también estaba asustada, recordaba los insultos, gritos y reclamos entre sus padres; pero estaba convencida de que luchar por él valdría la pena, y con esa nueva determinación en mente, regresó a la mesa.

Aún iba distraída saliendo del tocador cuando tropezó con alguien, causando que el desconocido tirara todos los papeles que llevaba en la mano.

Maldiciendo su torpeza, se disculpó repetidamente y se agachó a recoger el desorden que había causado. Al tener los papeles en la mano, se levantó de golpe, estampando su cabeza en el rostro –específicamente en la nariz– del extraño.

—¡Diablos! —jadeó el hombre.

—¡Perdóname! ¿Te hice daño? ¡Lo siento tanto! Dios, soy tan torpe, no fue mi intención.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada, son solo papeles y… mi nariz —explicó, y su voz juguetona sonó incluso aterciopelada.

Cuando ella levantó la vista, se encontró con un atractivo hombre de tez pálida, cabello cobrizo desordenado, ojos verde esmeralda, nariz esculpida -a pesar del golpe y de que se la seguía frotando- pero sobre todo, la sonrisa torcida más coqueta que hubiera visto nunca. Por un momento se quedó deslumbrada ante su presencia, parecía un dios griego, o al menos un descendiente directo de ellos.

Edward, por su parte, estaba embelesado viendo a esa hermosura, era la mujer más linda que pudiera recordar haber visto en su vida, con ojos grandes del color del chocolate, pestañas largas y rizadas, pequeña nariz pecosa, labios rosados y delicados, y ese hermoso rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

Claramente la chica estaba avergonzada por haber tropezado con él, tirado sus papeles y luego haberle dado un cabezazo en la nariz. Visto desde afuera, la situación era graciosa, y el sonrojo de ella lo hacía más divertido aún.

—De verdad, lo siento —continuaba disculpándose.

—No te preocupes, no es nada que un tabique nuevo no pueda resolver. —Le sonrió, y al ver sus grandes ojos luciendo como un ciervo asustado, maldijo el ser tan sarcástico—. Estoy bromeando, soy Edward —se presentó, ésta vez de forma amable al tiempo que extendía la mano.

—Isabella —respondió la chica. Edward pensó que le encantaría llamarla _Bella_, y cuando tomó su mano una extraña corriente los recorrió a ambos; él frunció el ceño en confusión, y ella soltó su mano inmediatamente.

—¡Que chocante eres! —bromeó frotándose la mano, la corriente había sido como una descarga eléctrica, pero cuando la miró de nuevo, ella estaba ruborizada e incluso mordiendo su labio.

—Lo siento tanto, yo… de verdad, lo lamento.

—Puedes invitarme a una copa y compensar el accidente —bromeó él. La verdad se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con sus reacciones y, además, la muchacha lo tenía encandilado, en serio quería llegar a conocerla.

Luego, ella se rio antes de contestar.

—Tendrás que quedarte con el tabique… ¿roto? Estoy aquí con mi novio y no creo que le agrade —rechazó la oferta sonriente.

Y, aunque finalmente le estaba siguiendo el juego, el rostro de Edward decayó sin poder ocultar la sombra de tristeza que se posó en sus ojos.

«_Todas las chicas lindas y graciosas ya están con alguien_», pensó.

—Bueno, pues disfruta de tu velada. Fue un placer conocerte _Bella_. Que tengas feliz noche —se despidió un tanto frustrado y con la intención de regresar a su oficina.

La joven solo sonrió y se despidió con un gesto de mano.

Edward Masen se quedó observándola mientras volvía a su mesa, donde un hombre rubio, algo mayor, la esperaba ya listo para marcharse, le puso su abrigo, besó sus labios y se fueron.

Suspirando, volvió a su oficina. Sin embargo, siguió pensando en ella incluso mientras cerraban el restaurante y cuadraban la caja, es que esa chica era preciosa, tenía un cuerpo de infarto, un rostro de ángel y un aire de inocencia que lo cautivó.

Luego que Irina, su esposa, falleciera a causa del cáncer, Edward había quedado devastado y no había sentido ningún tipo de interés por ninguna mujer… hasta hoy.

_**...**_

_La había conocido en su primer año de universidad. Irina estudiaba Finanzas, al igual que él, y habían tenido una hermosa amistad durante todo el tiempo que estudiaron. Ambos eran el consejero sentimental del otro._

_La última noche de clases, en el edificio donde ella vivía, organizaron una fiesta y ambos se emborracharon, lo que los llevó a dormir juntos. A la mañana siguiente cuando despertaron desnudos y abrazados, ella se avergonzó, pues realmente creyó que solo serían amigos, ya que él nunca le dio ninguna señal de algo más. Sin embargo, la reacción de Edward fue por mucho distinta, recordaba perfectamente las curvas de su amiga y eso lo excitó nuevamente, lo que condujo a una buena ronda de sexo matutino._

_Habían empezado solo acostándose, hasta que un antiguo novio de Irina la llamó para pedirle una nueva oportunidad, y Edward se puso furioso pidiéndole exclusividad; realmente no quería compartirla, ni tampoco que ella lo compartiera a él. Con su amiga tenía todo, cariño, pasión y amistad._

_Un par de años después de eso, Irina llegó una tarde, pálida como un fantasma, con la noticia de que estaba embarazada. Edward se emocionó, le tomó de la mano y la llevó al registro civil, ahí se casaron con Dios y el juez de testigos. Celebraron haciendo el amor varias veces esa noche a la luz de las velas._

_A la mañana siguiente fueron con el ginecólogo, quien les confirmó que efectivamente Irina tenía nueve semanas de embarazo. Al salir de la consulta, fueron con ambas familias a darles las noticias, del matrimonio y del bebé que venía en camino._

_Todos se emocionaron, les ayudaron con la búsqueda de una casa para que formaran su hogar e incluso con el pago inicial. Pero necesitaba un trabajo de verdad para poder mantener a su familia, así que con la ayuda de su amigo de infancia, Jasper Whitlock, que estudió para chef en Europa, y había sido pupilo de los mejores en esa rama en Paris y España, se decidieron a poner su restaurante._

_Habían comenzado en un pequeño local, que poco a poco se fue dando a conocer y tuvo su momento de fama cuando un crítico de cocina les dio las cinco estrellas. De ahí en adelante el negocio se fue para arriba._

_Lamentablemente no sucedió lo mismo con el embarazo de Irina; mientras el negocio prosperaba, su embarazo llegaba a su fin. Una noche despertó con fuertes dolores y una hemorragia intensa, al llegar al hospital les dieron la noticia que había sufrido un aborto espontáneo._

_Ambos se deprimieron, ella lloró la pérdida de su hijo, y pensó que Edward se divorciaría ahora que ya no venía el bebé en camino, siendo esa la razón por la cual se casaron. Pero de nuevo, y para su sorpresa, aún dentro de su dolor, Edward soltó una carcajada ante esa sugerencia, confirmándole que el matrimonio era para toda la vida, que estaban en esto juntos "hasta que la muerte los separe"._

_No sabía Edward en ese entonces lo ciertas que serían esas palabras en su matrimonio._

_Dejaron pasar un par de años antes de intentar nuevamente formar una familia, Edward quería dedicarse al restaurante, e Irina era quien les ayudaba como anfitriona. Lamentablemente no tuvieron suerte, ya que los dos embarazos siguientes culminaron en abortos también._

_Eso los destrozó a ambos._

_Irina entró en depresión y Edward no supo cómo sacarla de ahí. Buscó ayuda en sus suegros, quienes le recomendaron un excelente terapeuta, pero el proceso fue lento y desgarrador._

_Lamentablemente, por enfocarse en sacarla de la depresión, no notaron los primeros síntomas del cáncer, y para cuando los descubrieron, ya era demasiado tarde. Irina murió un año después de la detección, tras luchar contra la enfermedad y perder la batalla._

_**...**_

Habían pasado ya seis años de la muerte de su esposa, Edward había tenido algunas relaciones fallidas, uno que otro ligue de una noche, pero seguía sin encontrar a la persona que despertara su corazón.

Con humor, ahora un tanto sombrío, dejó el recuerdo de la castaña y se puso a trabajar. Estaba en la oficina cuando entró Jasper, tenían como costumbre que al cerrar el restaurante se tomaban un trago, charlaban una hora a lo sumo y cada uno partía a su respectiva casa.

—Conocí a alguien ésta noche —empezó a relatar Edward—, nos tropezamos a la salida de los baños de damas, y todas las facturas que traía en la mano se cayeron al piso. Ella las recogió y cuando se levantó por poco me fractura la nariz —comentó al tiempo que se sobaba ligeramente, haciendo un mohín. Jasper se carcajeó abiertamente de su amigo, esas cosas solo le pasaban a él.

—¿Y qué pasó con ella? Cuéntame —pidió cuando logró dejar de reír.

—Le pedí que nos tomáramos una copa y me dijo que a _su novio _no le agradaría la idea —relató el cobrizo.

—Lo siento, hermano —consoló Jazz—. Pero no creo que sea la última mujer sobre la tierra para que te deprimas. Te he ofrecido mil veces presentarte a las amigas de Alice, y siempre te has negado.

—Sí, pero ya ves qué pasó cuando me presentaste a la tal Jessica —escupió el nombre con desdén y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral—. Resultó estar loca, me llevó meses lograr deshacerme de ella, tuve que amenazarla con levantar una orden de restricción en su contra. —Jasper volvió a reír recordando el episodio de la _lunática, _como le decían a la rubia.

**_..._**

_Alice había querido emparejar a Edward con su mejor amiga. Pero, la noche que ella había intentado que se conocieran, durante la presentación del libro de algún escritor, Edward recibió una llamada del restaurante diciéndole que la carne que había comprado había llegado descongelada y con mal olor; tuvo que salir corriendo hacia allá, discutir con el proveedor y conseguir que le cambiaran el producto._

_Lamentablemente ya no pudo llegar al evento, se disculpó con Alice cuando ella llegó a saludarlos, sabiendo que Jasper y Edward todavía se encontrarían en el local. El cobrizo le pidió que le presentara a su amiga al día siguiente, que la llevara a cenar al restaurante, pero ésta hizo un mohín y le dijo que ya no podría ser, que esa misma noche había conocido a alguien más y ya tenía una cita para el día siguiente. Quiso intentar una vez más, pero resultó que la susodicha amiga se había ido de la ciudad el fin de semana, con el que al parecer ya era su novio._

_Entonces, quiso emparejarlo con Jessica, lo que resultó ser un error garrafal. La primera noche parecía que habían congeniado, hablaron de todo un poco y acordaron salir nuevamente. Las dos citas siguientes fueron un éxito, pero luego que se la llevó a la cama, la mujer enloqueció. Se aparecía en el restaurante a todas horas queriéndole sorprender, lo llamaba constantemente, lo celaba posesivamente, le hacía escenas en cualquier lugar que se encontraban cuando alguna mujer miraba descaradamente en su dirección._

_La gota que derramó el vaso fue una noche que la llevó al cine y unas chicas ahí le lanzaron miradas lascivas; una tuvo el atrevimiento de acercarse para darle su número de teléfono, y Jessica perdió los estribos abalanzándose sobre la mujer, iniciando una pelea afuera de la sala de cine. Desgraciadamente las amigas de la chica atacada llamaron a la policía, y Jessica fue detenida por lo que se vio obligado a pagar su fianza y sacarla de la cárcel. Esa misma noche terminó la relación con ella._

_Ésta no lo aceptó fácilmente y comenzó a acosarlo, literalmente. Se aparecía en todos los lugares a los que Edward asistía, le llenaba de mensajes su contestadora, le llenó de post-it su carro, aparecía justo a la hora que cerraban el restaurante y se le insinuaba. Edward la rechazaba caballerosamente, pero a las cansadas, la tuvo que amenazar con obtener una orden de restricción en su contra, y al fin consiguió que la chica lo dejara en paz._

**...**

Después de ese episodio, el cobrizo no dejó que Alice lo volviese a emparejar con ninguna de sus amigas. Prefería salir a los bares y levantarse cualquier ligue de una noche. Pero ya estaba cansado de esa vida, a él le había gustado mucho estar casado, le había emocionado la idea ser padre, no quería quedarse solo eternamente.

.

.

.

Los fines de semana siguientes a la proposición de Carlisle fueron emocionantes, se encontraban felices y enamorados; él y Bella recorrieron con Kate Denali, la agente de bienes y raíces encargada de mostrarle a la pareja varios apartamentos y casas, dentro y fuera de la ciudad.

Encontraron un _penthouse_ del que ambos se enamoraron, era amplio y tenía una vista espectacular de Central Park, a ambos les quedaba cerca del trabajo, el costo era elevado, pero él le había asegurado a Bella que ella merecía lo mejor, y que si de verdad le gustaba, entonces _ese_sería su nuevo hogar.

Aún estaba en las últimas remodelaciones, por lo que no podrían mudarse sino dentro dos meses, lo que a ambos les pareció perfecto, les daba tiempo de organizarse, a Carlisle de rentar el apartamento en el que actualmente vivía, y a Bella de entregar el de ella.

Habló con su arrendatario, le dio la fecha en que estaría desocupando el lugar y se puso manos a la obra para embalar sus cosas, no quería que estuviera desorganizado, tenía cajas rotuladas para todo, libros, cocina, ropa de cama, artículos de baño y así sucesivamente. Alice pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre con ella, ayudándola en lo que pudiera, aunque ser organizada no era precisamente una de sus virtudes.

Un par de semanas después, Carlisle recibió una llamada de Esme, su exesposa, diciéndole que Rosalie había tenido un accidente automovilístico y que se encontraba gravemente herida.

Viajó inmediatamente a San Francisco para acompañar a su hija, estar a su lado y asegurarse que todo saliese bien. Llamó a Bella del aeropuerto explicándole la situación, y le dijo que volvería en cuanto Rose estuviese recuperada. Ella le brindó palabras de aliento y consuelo, le dijo que lo amaba y que estaría al pendiente de la salud de la joven.

Esos días, Alice la acompañó constantemente, llevaba vino y charlaban y reían durante horas, justo como en la universidad. La pelinegra le contó que esa noche saldría con Jasper, quien le había dicho que era una cena especial, así que ambas asumieron que al fin le propondría matrimonio, ya llevaban juntos casi cinco años, era lo lógico.

Se vistió y arregló en el apartamento de Bella y partió, con la promesa de ser la primera persona que llamaría para contarle cómo había resultado todo.

Luego de que Alice se marchase, Bella se terminó la copa de vino y decidió llamar a Carlisle. Intentó una vez, dos veces, tres y no obtuvo respuesta; así que le dejó mensaje de voz.

—Hola, soy yo. Llamaba para saber cómo seguía Rose, cómo estás tú, cómo sobrellevas la situación. Supongo que no es buen momento. Llamaré mañana, que pases feliz noche. Te amo —colgó.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, su teléfono sonaba insistentemente, salió de la ducha aún enjabonada y medio envuelta en una toalla a contestar, pensando que podría ser Carlisle devolviendo su llamada.

—¿Aló? —Al otro lado de la línea, la otra persona no dejaba de gritar—. Alice, por favor, cálmate que no voy entendiendo nada —rogó, esperando que su amiga dejara de pegar semejantes alaridos.

—_¡Nos vamos a casar, nos vamos a casar, nos vamos a casar!_ —repetía una y otra vez.

—¡Enhorabuena, amiga! Me alegro mucho por ti —felicitó, aunque no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de envidia.

—_Deberías ver semejante roca que tiene el anillo. Dios, te juro que la mano tendré que llevarla en grúa de ahora en adelante_ —bromeaba Alice.

—Estoy segura que me la enseñarás en cuanto nos veamos —mencionó riendo—. Ahora, ve a celebrar con ese _prometido_tuyo y nos vemos mañana para que me cuentes todos los pormenores —ordenó la castaña. Alice aceptó inmediatamente y colgaron.

Bella decidió intentar una última vez comunicarse con Carlisle antes de acostarse, pero no tuvo suerte, así que se metió de nuevo a la ducha, terminó de bañarse y se fue a la cama a dormir.

La semana pasó y Bella seguía sin noticias de su novio. Alice la había llamado avisándole de la cena de compromiso que realizarían el fin de semana en el restaurante de Jasper y su socio; ese día cerrarían las puertas al público para poder tener una velada íntima entre amigos y familiares. Bella confirmó su asistencia, diciendo que por nada del mundo dejaría de celebrar esa ocasión con su amiga.

El sábado llegó, ambas amigas pasaron todo el día en el salón de belleza consintiéndose con masajes, manicura, pedicura, depilación, corte de cabello, peinado y maquillaje.

Salieron al apartamento de la pelinegra y ahí se vistieron para la ocasión. Bella llevaba un mono de encaje negro de manga larga y la espalda abierta, con lentejuelas, un intrincado patrón de abalorios cosidos a mano, y elementos transparentes en todo el cuerpo y bajo en la cintura, así como los brazos y en los lados de las piernas, y tacones negros a juego. Alice optó por un vestido corto de lentejuelas plateado y zapatos gris oscuro de tacón. Con bolso en mano se subieron al Mini Cooper de Bella y se dirigieron al lugar.

Al entrar al restaurante, todos corrieron a felicitar a la futura novia y, para sorpresa de Bella, se encontró con una mirada verde esmeralda que lucía tan sorprendida como la de ella.

* * *

Iba a ser un OS, pero resulta que me quedó muy largo, así que será Two Shot, mañana subo el otro capi.

Espero que les guste, besos.

Sarai.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es una locura compartida entre DannySk y yo.**

_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG (Betas FFAD) www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

Dedicado a **Sool Onuma** que me pidió una historia donde Bella estuviese con nuestro sexi papacito Carlisle, así que aquí está, cariño. Espero que la disfrutes tanto como lo hice yo escribiéndola para ti. TQM. Besos.

La historia la escribimos entre **DannySk** y yo. Mil gracias por rescatarme a mitad del camino, ya ves que no sabía cómo juntar a Edward y Bella, y sin tu ayuda, hubiese resultado un fic Bella/Carlisle jajaja. Mi amor por él me cegaba. Eres un amor, nena, no sé qué haría sin ti, de verdad eres la otra mitad del Dúo Malvado, y me alegro mucho poder contar contigo.

Gracias a **Miry** también por leer y releer la historia, luego pierdo enfoque y me orientas, así no hago quedar mal a ninguno de los personajes jajaja. Te amodoro al infinito y más allá.

* * *

Jasper y Edward se dirigieron a la puerta a recibirlas. Jazz saludó a Alice con un apasionado beso que hizo que, tanto Edward como Bella, desviasen la mirada sorprendiéndose al encontrarse ahí.

—¿Edward?

—¿Bella? —preguntaron ambos simultáneamente.

Eso hizo que la pareja homenajeada se separase para verlos interrogantes.

—¿Se conocen? —indagó Jazz. No recordaba haberlos presentado nunca, ni mucho menos que Alice lo hubiese hecho. Esos habían sido los planes años atrás, pero ahora Bella ya tenía novio y, por lo que recordaba, vivían juntos. Lo cual logró confundirlo aún más.

—Ella es la joven que te conté que tropezó conmigo y me golpeó la nariz —explicó el cobrizo—. ¿Recuerdas que te conté sobre eso? —se dirigió al rubio.

Alice, por su parte, no dejaba de ver a su amiga, pidiéndole explicaciones con la mirada. En ese momento Jasper estalló en carcajadas.

—Mira qué pequeño es el mundo, nosotros batallando para presentarlos y nunca se pudo dar, y ustedes se conocen accidentalmente —revelaba un incrédulo Jasper.

—No me contaste que conocías a Edward —reclamó Alice.

—No lo conozco —se excusó, ruborizándose ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos y el guapo hombre a su lado—. Tropecé con él a la salida del baño, luego de encerrarme ahí para llamarte y contarte sobre la cena —continuó Bella, mientras Alice recordaba esa llamada, lo que hizo que abriera los ojos de par en par—. Lo ayudé a recoger sus papeles y nos presentamos informalmente, luego regresé a la mesa con Carlisle y nos fuimos, eso fue todo —concluyó, esperando que fuese suficiente explicación para su amiga.

El relato desanimó considerablemente a Edward, quien esperaba que él hubiese tenido el mismo impacto en ella, que ella tuvo en él. Luego de ese encuentro había pensado varias veces en Bella, e incluso estuvo tentado a buscar la factura de pago de la mesa en que estuvo e indagar un poco más. Cuando al fin se animó a hacerlo, eso lo decepcionó, pues estaba a nombre de Carlisle Cullen, pero no había nada sobre la chica.

Creyó haberla visto un par de veces después de eso, pero no estaba seguro si era ella o si era correcto acercarse y entablar conversación. Incluso soñó con ella un par de veces, con su intensa mirada chocolate, el delicioso rubor que cubría sus mejillas, esos labios sonrosados que mordía nerviosamente y que él deseaba poder morder. Pero descubrir que para ella no era así lo hizo aterrizar de golpe.

Jasper notó la decepción en la mirada de su amigo, y para Alice tampoco pasó desapercibida, así que le dedicó una mirada interrogante a su prometido, quien con un imperceptible asentimiento de cabeza le dio a entender que él también estaba al tanto y le explicaría después.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, decidieron presentarlos formalmente.

—Bells, te presento a mi socio en el restaurante, Edward Masen; ella es Bella Swan, _la mejor amiga de Alice_ —habló en tono sugerente esto último. Edward comprendió el significado de esas palabras. «Ella era la chica que habían tratado de presentarle en repetidas ocasiones.»

—Mucho gusto —saludó Bella—, es un placer conocerte en circunstancias normales —bromeó, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—Sí, lo es, y el gusto es todo mío —confirmó Edward, extendiendo su mano para corresponder al saludo. Cuando la tomó, esa extraña corriente volvió a recorrerlos, haciendo que ambos dieran un respingo… salvo que ésta vez el cobrizo no bromeó al respecto, por el contrario, solo se quedó con el ceño fruncido.

Alice observaba el intercambio entre ellos completamente estupefacta.

Conversaron trivialmente unos momentos antes de socializar con los demás invitados. Bella se fue a saludar a los padres de Alice, quienes la abrazaron cariñosamente y la besaban en las mejillas, haciendo que ese exquisito rubor las colorease.

Desde la otra esquina del lugar, Edward no podía apartar los ojos de la castaña, estaba arrebatadoramente hermosa, sus recuerdos no le hacían justicia a esa belleza. El traje negro que llevaba puesto marcaba todas sus curvas, dejando su espalda al descubierto, mostrando una piel blanca y sedosa. De verdad le picaban las manos por acariciarla. La veía reír abiertamente, carcajearse, conversar con las amigas de Alice, y maldijo su mala suerte por no haberla conocido antes.

Lamentaba inmensamente haber dejado pasar las oportunidades de que los emparejasen. Alice hablaba constantemente de su amiga, de lo bien que congeniarían, de lo perfectos que serían el uno para el otro, y ahora ella estaba con alguien más. En ese momento Jasper se acercó a él.

—Lo siento, Edward, no sabía que Bella era la mujer que conociste aquel día —consolaba a su amigo—, muchas veces tratamos en vano de hacerlos coincidir, y dejamos de intentarlo cuando ella inició una relación con alguien más. —Dudó un momento sobre decirle o no la situación sentimental de la chica, pero decidió que era mejor ser sincero—. Ya están viviendo juntos. Carlisle se lo propuso hace varias semanas y Alice la estuvo ayudando a embalar sus cosas. —Edward suspiró sonoramente.

—Es lógico, si yo estuviese en su lugar y tuviera su edad, ya la habría _sacado del mercado_ también. Aunque yo hubiese optado por una opción más permanente, como el matrimonio —murmuró, tratando de sonreír para tranquilizar a Jasper. Ese día era para celebrar el futuro enlace matrimonial de sus amigos, y no lo echaría a perder dejándose deprimir—. No es como si fuese la última mujer sobre la tierra de todos modos. Ya encontraré a alguien, no te preocupes por mí. Es tu día y hay que celebrarlo.

La cena transcurrió entre miradas furtivas que daba en dirección a la castaña, un par de veces se encontró con la mirada de ella, le sonreía y volvía la vista a otro lado para no incomodarla. Pero, luego del brindis, se animó a sacarla a bailar, no tenía nada que perder.

—Todavía me duele la nariz —murmuró involuntariamente de forma seductora cerca de la joven.

Ella se paralizó ligeramente antes de voltear.

—No sabes cuánto lamento el golpe, debió dolerte mucho…

—¿Qué te parece si me pagas hoy? —De nuevo la joven abrió esos preciosos ojos como platos, haciéndolo reír—. ¿Quieres bailar?

Para su sorpresa, ella aceptó complacida. No la soltó en toda la noche, bailaron, rieron, conversaron, hablaron de todo y nada, pero nunca se mencionó el novio… No que él fuera a preguntar por el susodicho.

Al finalizar la velada la acompañó a su carro y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

—Espero ya haber pagado mis deudas —señaló ella sonriendo, tenía las mejillas rojas por haber bailado tanto, y el cabello adorablemente alborotado.

—¿Crees que podamos ser amigos? —preguntó esperanzado.

—Claro, Edward. —Con eso le dijo adiós, rogando a Dios volver a verla. Se conformaría con una amistad si era todo lo que podría obtener de ella.

.

.

.

Bella comenzó a preocuparse cuando, al pasar los días, seguía sin poder contactar a Carlisle. Temía que algo malo hubiese pasado con él o con su hija, necesitaba hablar con su novio y despejar sus temores. Pero no tuvo suerte.

Alice continuaba haciéndole compañía, había decidido que Bella sería su dama de honor y parte de sus deberes era acompañar a la novia durante todos los preparativos. La pelinegra tenía un mal presentimiento sobre el viaje de Carlisle. Siempre le había parecido un hombre formal, maduro, responsable, y más importante aún, muy enamorado de su amiga. Pero en estas últimas semanas sospechaba que algo más pasaba en ese viaje, de ahí que él no daba la cara.

Bella estaba preocupada porque se vencía el plazo de entregar el apartamento y no tenía a dónde irse a vivir. Alice le había ofrecido quedarse con ella, pero tampoco podría ser durante mucho tiempo, ya que ésta se casaba en un par de meses más.

—Hola, Carlisle —saludaba a la contestadora de voz, nuevamente—, estoy muy preocupada por ti, cariño, no he tenido noticias tuyas, no sé cómo estás, cómo siguió tu hija. No quiero agobiarte más, pero en unas semanas debo entregar mi departamento y no tengo a dónde irme a vivir. Kate me ha llamado diciendo que si no firmamos el contrato en estos días, volverán a poner el _penthouse_ en listado, ella lo ha tenido reservado para nosotros éste último mes. Por favor, cariño, cuando escuches el mensaje, llámame, no importa la hora. Te amo. Adiós —se despidió al oír el pitido que le avisaba que ya no grababa más.

—¿Alguna respuesta? —preguntó Alice, sacando a su amiga de sus cavilaciones.

—No, ninguna, sigue sin responder. Ya me cansé de estar teniendo conversaciones unilaterales con su contestadora. Estoy preocupada, Alice, en un mes me desalojan y no tengo a dónde ir —se quejó.

—Tranquila, encontraremos una solución juntas, no te preocupes por eso —la consolaba, devanándose los sesos tratando de encontrar la salida.

En ese momento el celular de Bella sonó, y ella chilló de alegría al reconocer el _ringtone_ que tenía para Carlisle.

—Hola, cariño, ¿cómo estás?, ¿cómo está todo por allá?, ¿cómo sigue tu hija? —saludó, bombardeándolo de preguntas sin darle oportunidad de hablar.

—_Bella_ —interrumpió—, _déjame hablar._ —La sangre abandonó el rostro de la castaña ante el tono de voz que utilizó.

—Lo siento —murmuró una disculpa y luego guardó silencio.

—_Perdón, no quise ser grosero contigo, es solo que las cosas no marchan bien. El accidente de Rosalie fue muy grave, tuvo fractura expuesta en una pierna, fractura en cuatro costillas y una contusión en la cabeza que la tuvo en coma durante una semana._

—¡Oh, por Dios! —susurró la castaña, sintiéndose culpable por hostigarlo con nimiedades mientras él tenía grave a su hija en el hospital.

—_Lo sé_ —confirmó—, _cuando despertó del coma pudimos respirar tranquilos, pero aun así, las serias lesiones en la columna le causaron una inflamación, que le ha imposibilitado caminar. Eso la tiene histérica. El doctor dice que tendremos que esperar a que se desinflame para saber si la lesión será permanente o no. Le ruego a Dios que sea temporal, porque no imagino a mi hija de quince años condenada a una silla de ruedas el resto de su vida —_se lamentó, y un nudo en la garganta le impidió seguir hablando.

—Lo siento tanto, de verdad. Perdóname por haberte molestado con tanta llamada, no tenía idea de que las cosas estaban así de mal.

—_Lo sé, cariño, no te estoy reclamando nada. Solo llamo para avisarte que no podré viajar hasta que mi hija esté del todo recuperada, no puedo abandonarla ahora que me necesita tanto. Sin embargo, me preocupa el problema del apartamento, ¿puedes irte a vivir con Alice o alguna otra amiga mientras tanto?_ —preguntó, yendo directo al tema que la tenía preocupada.

—Alice se casa en dos meses con Jasper, hace un par de semanas celebraron el compromiso, y luego de la boda vivirán en la casa de Jazz. Pero no te preocupes, lo resolveré, concéntrate en tu hija y, por favor, mantenme al tanto de su progreso —pidió, liberando un poco la carga que Carlisle llevaba encima pensando que su novia se quedaría en la calle por culpa suya.

—_Te ofrecería mi antigua casa, pero sabes que también la ocuparán. Perdóname, cariño, no era mi intención hacerte esto_ —se disculpaba con un tono de voz lastimero. Las lágrimas de la castaña se desbordaron, estaba triste y preocupada por el bienestar de Rosalie y los estragos que estaba causando en sus padres.

—No te preocupes por mí, por favor, sólo no te desaparezcas tanto tiempo. Estoy muy preocupada por ti y te extraño inmensamente —confesó, suspirando para contener las lágrimas y que él no notara que lloraba.

—_Yo también te extraño, cariño, pero de verdad no tengo cabeza para nada en éste momento_ —se disculpó—. _El estado de Rose nos tiene al borde, porque no es solo el daño físico, sino que se dejó caer en depresión ante la posibilidad de no volver a caminar. Cambiaría de lugar con ella si pudiera y evitarle ésta pena…_

—Entiendo y, de verdad, no quiero ser una carga más para ti. Por favor, quédate tranquilo que sabré resolver la situación —afirmó tranquilamente, y eso pareció calmarlo un poco, ya que suspiró al otro lado de la línea.

—_De cualquier manera, avísame qué vas a hacer, ¿sí? Para no estar preocupado. Y Bella… tú jamás serás una carga para mí... Te amo_ —declaró.

Eso la hizo suspirar tranquila, Bella prometió llamarlo en cuanto resolviese todo.

Alice, que había escuchado el intercambio, se sintió mal por dudar de Carlisle. El afecto que tenía por Edward la estaba cegando, ella todavía creía que Bella era la mujer idónea para él, algo dentro de ella le decía que ellos debían estar juntos, pero cuando Isabella volteó a verla con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, olvidó todos sus planes y corrió a consolarla. Se quedó a dormir con ella un par de noches, no quería dejarla sola en ese estado.

A diario estaba al pendiente de su amiga, platicaban durante horas, sobre todo y nada. Dos semanas más transcurrieron, y la situación seguía siendo la misma.

—No quiero recalcar lo obvio, Bells, pero el tiempo se te acaba y aún no has encontrado a dónde mudarte. Sabes de sobra que puedes venirte conmigo, ¿verdad? Al menos, mientras Jazz y yo nos casamos.

—Lo sé, Alice, y te lo agradezco infinitamente, pero no creo que sea conveniente; además, Carlisle no vendrá tan pronto como yo quisiera y tendré que mudarme nuevamente… —Se detuvo con un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar.

—Tranquila, Bells, tranquila. —Alice no sabía cómo consolar a su amiga, ni cómo ayudarla.

De repente se le ocurrió que Bella podría vivir en la casa de Edward. Momentáneamente, claro. Por lo menos mientras Carlisle volvía y buscaban un nuevo lugar.

Sabía que la castaña no aceptaría porque no lo conocía bien, pero eso tenía remedio; así que Alice se puso de acuerdo con Jasper para organizar salidas de "amigos". Le aclaró a Bella que no eran citas dobles cuando ella empezó a protestar y a negarse a salir en parejas con alguien que no fuera su novio, le dijo que simplemente querían compartir con las personas que más querían. Ambos estaban solos y parecían necesitar la compañía, ella necesita distraerse, y quizás Edward podría ayudarla en su búsqueda de un lugar para vivir. Entre más fueran los que buscasen, más posibilidades tendrían de encontrarlo.

Esas dos semanas salieron a cenar, a bailar, e incluso, como Edward era el padrino de Jasper, y Bella la dama de honor de Alice, los acompañaron a visitar locaciones para el evento, buscar DJ, y planear el menú. Puesto que ellos tenían restaurante se encargarían de la comida, pero Alice era quisquillosa en cada pequeño detalle, y tuvieron que armarse de mucha paciencia.

El siguiente paso del plan era que salieran ellos juntos sin nadie más que los acompañase a las tareas que Alice y Jasper les asignaban. Así nació una bonita amistad entre Edward y Bella. En esas salidas descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común, comidas, películas, música, forma de ver la vida, el amor, la familia, incluso simplemente disfrutaban de la compañía mutua.

Realmente Edward fue un bálsamo para la tristeza que invadía a la castaña, la relación que había tenido con Carlisle ahora se limitaba a llamadas esporádicas y cortas, algunos mensajes de texto escuetos, pero la conversación siempre giraba en torno a Rosalie.

Se sentía sobrepasada y con un mal presentimiento, realmente esperaba que todo mejorase, no solo para que ella pudiese recuperar a su novio y retomar la relación, sino porque era desgastante para los padres de Rose prácticamente vivir en el hospital y pasar su tiempo entre las cirugías a las que la adolescente se había visto sometida.

Igualmente para Edward, ella fue un respiro a su monótona vida, le ayudó a llenar ese vacío y soledad que lo había acompañado durante demasiado tiempo. Cada día Edward se enamoraba más de Bella, no se atrevía a contárselo a nadie, mucho menos a Jasper y Alice. Conociendo al huracán que era la pequeña pelinegra, sabía de sobra que le haría de casamentera, arruinando la bonita amistad que había nacido entre ellos en el proceso. Prefería tenerla de amiga a no tenerla en su vida en absoluto.

A dos días del desalojo de Bella, Alice planeó una cena en la casa de Edward, serían ellos cuatro solamente. Sus intenciones: sugerirles que vivieran juntos.

Jasper reía de las ocurrencias de su prometida, estaba convencido que Isabella saldría huyendo de la cena en cuanto se lo sugiriesen, y no creía tampoco que su amigo fuese a aceptar, pues éste no había compartido casa con nadie desde la muerte de su esposa.

Edward estaba muerto de nervios, ésta sería la primera vez que Bella estaría en su casa, ninguna otra mujer había entrado, sus ligues siempre fueron en el bar donde se encontraban o el apartamento de la chica en turno, pero jamás las llevó a su casa. Limpió y ordenó todo a su paso, cocinó, puso a enfriar el vino, compró flores para decorar la mesa, dudó sobre si debía comprarle a Bella un ramo, pero decidió que mejor no, trataría que la cena fuese ligera.

Alice y Jasper fueron los primeros en llegar, alabando la decoración y la comida que se encontraba en el horno.

Escucharon el timbre sonar y Edward corrió a la puerta… pero luego reguló sus pasos, no quería verse ansioso, por lo que cuadró los hombros y respiró hondo, revisó nuevamente su atuendo alisando arrugas inexistentes, le dio una última mirada al lugar y abrió.

La mujer en su puerta le robó la respiración. Estaba absolutamente hermosa. Iba vestida con unos pantalones de licra en color negro que se adherían a sus hermosas piernas como una segunda piel, una blusa azul pálido entallada y sin mangas que marcaba sus preciosas curvas y resaltaba la palidez de su piel. Y esos ojos… chocolate líquido.

—Hola —susurró con una sonrisa cálida antes de tomarlo por sorpresa cuando le dio un abrazo.

—Hola. —Edward extendió los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, perdiéndose en su calidez, absorbiendo su aroma a fresas, enterrando su nariz en su ondulada cabellera donde el aroma era aún más fuerte.

Por alguna extraña razón, Bella tampoco se separó, se sentía cómoda en sus brazos, se sentía en casa, era una extraña sensación, pero esa electricidad que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que Edward la tocaba no dejaba de sorprenderla.

Lamentablemente, Alice interrumpió el momento. Estaba extrañada de que nadie entrara, tampoco escuchaba voces, así que fue a la puerta para averiguar qué sucedía.

—Edward, ¿por qué tardas tanto? ¿Es Bella quien tocó la p…? —Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando los encontró uno en los brazos del otro.

Al escucharla, ambos se separaron, Isabella se ruborizó antes de correr a saludar a su amiga y se fundieron en un abrazo eterno. Frunció el ceño en confusión al descubrir que extrañaba los brazos de Edward, pero desechó rápidamente el pensamiento.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, la comida estaba deliciosa, la compañía era magnífica y la conversación era amena. A propósito, Alice sacó el tema del apartamento de Bella.

—Oye, Bells, ¿ya encontraste apartamento? No he dejado de pensar en ti estos días, he revisado la prensa constantemente en busca de alguno, pero no he encontrado nada —lamentaba falsamente. Jasper rodó los ojos, sabiendo exactamente las intenciones de su futura esposa.

—Todavía no, y hace ya varios días que dejé de estar preocupada para estar al borde de la histeria. Te juro que no sé qué hacer, y estoy a un paso de estar sin hogar —se quejó.

Edward no pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿Por qué te quedarás sin hogar?

Bella suspiró sonoramente, dudando sobre qué contar.

—Hace dos meses hablé con el arrendador para entregarle el apartamento. Se suponía que ya tendría un lugar a dónde mudarme, pero las cosas no salieron como lo planeé.

Ni siquiera lo pensó antes de decirlo, simplemente las palabras salieron sin su permiso.

—¿Por qué no te vienes a vivir aquí? —soltó, aunque luego trató de explicarse mejor—. Digo... por lo menos mientras encuentras otro lugar, no puedes quedarte en la calle, y parece que te has quedado sin tiempo.

La sorpresa de Bella se reflejó en su rostro, no sabía qué decir. Le parecía inapropiado en tantas maneras irse a vivir con un hombre soltero, guapo e increíblemente sexy. Y, ni qué decir de la reacción que tendría Carlisle si lo supiese. Pondría el grito en el cielo. No obstante, Alice escogió ese momento para darle a su amiga el empujoncito que le hacía falta.

—Bells, creo que deberías aceptar la oferta de Edward. Sé que no es lo que tenías en mente pero tienes el tiempo encima y estoy muy preocupada por ti. Sería algo temporal… —fingió el tono más serio que pudo conseguir—. ¿Por qué no lo hablas con Carlisle y lo piensas ésta noche? No creo que puedas encontrar una mejor oferta.

Bella se quedó sin habla, no supo qué decir ni qué pensar. Estaba segura de que a su novio no le agradaría la idea de ella viviendo con otro hombre, sobre todo con uno que no conocía. Aunque, Alice tenía razón al decirle que tenía el tiempo encima, pues ya le quedaban dos días, así que era _esa_ oferta o quedarse en la calle.

La cena continuó, algo tensa al principio, aunque el ambiente se fue distendiendo al pasar las horas… y las botellas de vino. Ya llevaban cuatro botellas vacías en la mesa y la quinta iba por el mismo camino que las anteriores. Reían de cada tontera que salía de sus bocas, se carcajeaban de las historias que Jasper contaba sobre la infancia y adolescencia de Edward, y lo hacían igual cuando el cobrizo contaba los momentos vergonzosos de su amigo.

No se dieron cuenta en qué momento se quedaron dormidos en los sofás mientras veían películas. El primero en abrir los ojos a la mañana siguiente fue Edward. La cabeza le martilleaba, si hubiese podido arrancársela lo habría hecho. ¡Dios! Nunca volvería a beber así. Se extrañó al sentir un cuerpo caliente a su lado, un brazo sobre su estómago y la respiración en su cuello.

Asustado, giró la cabeza lentamente para ver a la persona que estaba abrazada a él. El corazón le martilleó más rápido y mucho más fuerte que su cabeza al darse cuenta que era Bella quien estaba prácticamente durmiendo sobre él. La imagen de ella con las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios entreabiertos, la respiración acompasada, el cuerpo frágil sobre el suyo tonificado, le llenó el corazón. No tuvo ninguna duda que así era como quería amanecer todos los días de su vida, con _esa_ chica a su lado.

Le partía el corazón saberla de alguien más, que sus besos y sus caricias eran para otro, lamentaba inmensamente el no haberla conocido antes. Pero sabía también cómo se encontraba su relación en esos momentos, el novio llevaba ausente ya bastante tiempo, y tampoco hablaban seguido. Quería que ella fuera feliz, pero egoístamente deseaba ser él la razón de su felicidad. Anhelaba ser él, más que nada en el mundo.

Se dedicó a observarla detenidamente, a grabarse su imagen, a disfrutar ese momento y atesorarlo en su corazón.

Jasper fue el siguiente en despertar, dándole una sonrisa cómplice a su amigo, al encontrarlo viendo embobado a la castaña.

—¿Te estás enamorando, no es cierto? —preguntó, acariciando con ternura la alborotada melena de una muy dormida Alice.

—¡No! —medio gritó, haciendo que Bella se estremeciera entre sus brazos y curiosamente lo estrechara más. Aquel rostro enterrado en su pecho, su calor, los hermosos pómulos y el delicioso aroma…—. Es decir… no lo sé —confesó de manera más suave, al tiempo que deslizaba un mechón alborotado detrás de su oreja. Bella sonrió ligeramente y entonces susurró: _Edward_. Al principio no lo comprendió muy bien pero, cuando miró a Jasper y su boba sonrisa, entendió que ella realmente había dicho su nombre.

—Pues con suerte, ella también, _Edward_. —El aludido suspiró sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

—No lo sé… Bella está con otro hombre y yo…

—No me vengas otra vez con la historia de Irina. —Edward ocultó sus ojos, concentrándose en aquellas ondas marrones que parecían un nido de pájaros sobre la cabeza de Bella.

—Solo por un momento ponte en mi lugar.

—Lo hago. Estuve ahí, ¿recuerdas? Pero tienes que entender que no le puedes guardar luto para siempre, y realmente no creo que seas feliz con la vida que tienes, en el fondo sé que quieres más.

Edward suspiró. —¿Y qué puedo hacer si Bella ama a otro?

—Tienes una buena oportunidad a partir de hoy. Ella se mudará a tu casa. Aprovéchalo, Alice y yo te ayudaremos, créeme que ella está más que ansiosa de hacerla de Cupido.

.

.

.

Los días al lado de Edward eran ligeros, divertidos… eran buenos. Bella no quería aceptar que lo que al principio le había parecido una descabellada idea, ahora se estaba convirtiendo en otra cosa. No sabía qué pensar de la extraña actitud de Alice y Jasper. Los visitaban constantemente, veían películas, partidos de fútbol, cenaban juntos y aquello se sentía tan normal… Y definitivamente eso _no_ estaba bien.

Esa noche le dijo a los chicos que se sentía mal, e ignorando la mirada acusadora de Alice y los ojos preocupados de Edward, se encerró en su habitación y llamó a Carlisle. Lo necesitaba, lo extrañaba, entendía perfecto que estuviera con su hija, pero las llamadas cada vez eran menos frecuentes y más cortantes.

Carlisle, quien siempre había sido cariñoso y se preocupaba por ella, sonaba distante, como si en realidad no estuviera ahí.

—_No sé qué esperas que te diga, cariño. Estoy agotado y esto es solo el principio. Rosalie no puede caminar y apenas está empezando a recuperar la movilidad de los brazos, pero no soporta las terapias de rehabilitación y sus gritos y llantos nos tienen a Esme y a mí desesperados._

Esme.

Antes ni hablaba de ella. Sabía que había estado tan enamorado de esa mujer que solo se interesó en su dinero, que divorciarse había sido lo más difícil por lo que seguramente él habría pasado. Por lo mismo, estaba segura de que ya no la quería, que la había superado. Pero ahora, mientras escuchaba a Carlisle hablar de su hija y de _Esme_, se preguntó si realmente no se le estaría escapando algo.

—¿Pero entonces, cuándo regresas?

—_No lo sé, cariño. ¿Crees que estoy aquí por gusto?, ¿crees que dejé la promoción de mi libro a medias solo por gozar unas vacaciones? Comprendo que sea difícil para ti llevar nuestra relación a distancia, pero también es duro para mí. Te amo, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te extraño, pero no puedo abandonar a mi hija cuando más me necesita._

—Sabes que no es eso lo que te estoy diciendo…

—_No puedo escoger entre tú o mi hija, cariño —_interrumpió.

—Y no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, es solo que te extraño, Carlisle. Pasamos de prácticamente vivir juntos a estar a miles de kilómetros de distancia —renegó, y se quedó callada un momento—. La boda de Alice es éste fin de semana —soltó, cambiando de tema y esperando cortar la tensión.

—_Lo siento, cariño… no quería portarme así. ¿Tan pronto se casa?_

—Han pasado tres meses ya —dijo en tono monótono.

—_Lo sé y te juro que haré lo posible por estar ahí…_

—¿Es… es decir que no es seguro?

—_Es que no sé cómo se lo tomen Rosalie y Esme. —_Se detuvo al escuchar el bufido de Bella_—. Olvídalo, tan solo dime dónde será, haré un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ir, cariño. En cuanto esté allá hablaremos. Todo se solucionará, lo prometo._

Después de que colgaran, Bella sollozó buena parte de la noche. Carlisle ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba viviendo, no había tenido el coraje de contarle la verdad, no que él se hubiese molestado en preguntarle tampoco, pero comprendía que él no estuviera tan involucrado en la relación como ella. Sabía que cuando su novio viniese a la boda, tendría que ser sincera, si realmente quería que superaran todo, la honestidad era la mejor política.

—_¿Bella? ¿Estás bien, puedo pasar?_ —Esa voz, esa dulce y aterciopelada voz. Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se tapaba la cara con una almohada para que no la escuchase llorar y, cuando repentinamente el colchón se hundió a su lado, gritó aterrada lanzándose hacia atrás.

—¡Edward! ¿Por qué entraste? ¡Dios mío! —Se puso una mano en el pecho—. Realmente me asustaste.

—¿Por qué estás llorando? —Desconcertada, se llevó una mano a la mejilla.

—Yo… no, no lo sé —balbuceó, limpiándose los restos de lágrimas.

—¿Hablaste con él? —Tan solo la mención implícita de Carlisle la hizo romper en llanto.

Edward no dijo nada. La sostuvo toda la noche entre sus brazos y, cada vez que se rompía a llorar, la estrechaba con fuerza, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras al oído al tiempo que acariciaba su melena. Odiaba ver a Bella de ésta manera, pero más odiaba a ese cretino. ¿Por qué no solo terminaba con ella y ya? Tenía meses desaparecido. ¿Acaso la mantenía por si se quedaba solo y viejo? Bella era mucho más de lo que ese hombre podía merecer.

¿Cómo podía explicarle a la castaña sus sentimientos? Ya no se estaba conformando con solo ser su amigo, adoraba cuando cocinaban juntos por la mañana, cuando compartían un sándwich rápidamente en las tardes o cuando cenaban donas glaseadas por la noche. Le encantaba compartir detalles con ella, platicarle todo lo que había hecho durante el día y escucharla a ella, sus lindas quejas respecto a su jefe, o cómo se había cansado al ir con Alice a todas las tiendas en busca del mejor vestido de novia, los arreglos florales o los manteles de mesa.

Llevaban casi dos meses viviendo juntos, y parecía como si estuvieran casados. Honestamente, adoraba eso. ¿Qué iba a hacer si Bella se iba justo ahora?

—No me gusta tu novio, tiene demasiados meses fuera y sin preocuparse realmente por lo que te pasa —susurró, deslizando de arriba abajo una mano por su pequeña espalda.

—Es por su hija, la pobre no puede caminar. Es normal que no tenga cabeza para pensar en mí.

—¿Y la esposa? ¿Acaso no ha estado con ella también durante todo éste tiempo?

—_Exesposa_, y sí. Tienen que estar juntos para ayudar a Rosalie.

El cobrizo suspiró. —Bella… no quisiera decírtelo, pero dicen que donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan.

—No con él. Créeme que le costó mucho dejarla como para volver con ella, sería ridículo, ¿no crees? —preguntó, sus ojos anegados en lágrimas lo conmovieron.

—Tienes razón, sería ridículo.

—Él solo… Olvídalo, será mejor que me duerma, estoy alucinando, pero gracias por escucharme como siempre, Edward.

—Por nada, Bella… siempre que quieras —murmuró contra su cabello, el olor a fresas de su champú se coló por su nariz, inhalar ese aroma se le había vuelto tan natural como respirar—. Cuando quieras, además de quejarte, puedes desquitarte… —dejó la palabra flotando en el aire.

—¿Desquitarme, cómo? —Bella, que aún estaba en sus brazos, se giró quedando demasiado cerca de su rostro.

—Tú sabes cómo. —Jugueteó con el borde de su blusa. Bella dejó escapar un delicioso chillido antes de comenzar a darle pequeños golpecitos en el pecho.

—Nunca le haría eso a Carlisle —afirmó, riéndose mientras echaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello fingiendo que lo quería ahorcar. Edward suspiró al tenerla de esa manera, tan solo tenía que inclinarse un poco y podría besarla.

—No sé qué esté pasando por esa mente pervertida tuya, pero yo estaba pensando que podías decirle que has estado viviendo con otro hombre todo éste tiempo —susurró, mientras tocaba su nariz.

—Dejaré esa arma secreta para más tarde —canturreó acercándose más, sus ojos chocolates y profundos mirándolo tan transparentes y claros, su boca carnosa, sus mejillas aun rojas después del llanto, y en ese momento no lo pensó.

Tiró más de su cintura y la besó.

Bella parpadeó confundida, un momento estaban jugando y al otro… Edward sujetó sus mejillas, arrastrándola a su cuerpo duro y cálido. Todo su ser se sacudió como si hubiera recibido una descarga y se encontró incapaz de empujarlo, de detenerlo, de decirle que no.

Los labios de Edward eran suaves como pétalos, y mientras dejaba que aquellas manos grandes recorrieran su cintura, no pudo evitar estremecerse. Inconscientemente gimió en su boca, provocando que con un jadeo violento él profundizara el beso y… ¡¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?! Mientras Carlisle estaba sufriendo con su pobre hija, ¿ella estaba… engañándolo? Parpadeó como saliendo de un trance, no podía hacerlo. Empujó a Edward con decisión.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —inquirió en un jadeo ronco al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama tocándose los labios.

—Lo siento, Bella… es que yo… ¡Diablos! —Pasó una mano por su cabello—. No debí hacerlo, no de ésta manera, pero es que me gustas mucho y me dejé llevar, te juro que no fue mi intención… —Edward hablaba rápidamente, producto de los nervios.

—Creí que éramos amigos —sollozó.

—Lo somos. Realmente lo lamento…

—No, Edward. Yo lo siento… Sabía que nunca debí haberme mudarme contigo. —Éste abrió los ojos como platos.

—Bella, no es eso. —Se puso de pie, pero cuando quiso sujetarle las manos, la joven retrocedió—. Por favor, te juro que no volveré a malinterpretar las cosas.

—No te preocupes, me mudaré éste fin de semana. Estoy segura de que Carlisle vendrá a la boda y al fin nos iremos a vivir juntos.

—Creí que te había dicho que no era seguro. —Su tono, por algún motivo, sonó desafiante, haciéndola enfurecer.

—Creíste mal. Y si no quieres que ahora mismo me vaya a un hotel, me harás el favor de irte para poder descansar.

Después de que corriera a Edward… de la que en realidad era una habitación de su propia casa, Bella no durmió nada. Por la mañana, las ojeras en sus ojos eran purpuras y profundas. Alice iba a matarla.

Por suerte su amiga estaba más preocupada por su propio aspecto y no le prestó mucha atención. Con las prisas, los nervios y demás, no tuvieron tiempo ni de platicar.

Bella se miró frente al espejo, su vestido lila se ajustaba perfectamente a cada curva en su cuerpo y los tacones altos le estilizaban la figura. Se había hecho un moño alto, dejando caer pequeños rizos por su rostro.

Suspiró de nuevo, eran ya las doce y Carlisle no le contestaba. Continuó marcándole de forma insistente, y cuando iba a comenzar la misa, Bella comenzó a palidecer, se sentía doblemente traicionada. Por Edward, al decirle que sería su amigo cuando en realidad quería otra cosa, y por su novio, al prometerle que vendría… En ese momento su celular sonó, haciéndola dar un respingo.

"_Estoy en el aeropuerto… Isabella, tenemos que hablar."_

_Carlisle_

La joven frunció el ceño, el mensaje había sonado muy formal, pero a veces él era así, por lo que no le dio mucha importancia, estaba demasiado eufórica de que al fin hubiera llegado. Emocionada le mandó la dirección del salón para que se vieran en la fiesta.

Se alisó rápidamente las inexistentes arrugas en su vestido, y cuando iba a salir al pasillo que la llevaría al corredor de la iglesia, se quedó sin aliento al ver a Edward. Estaba recargado contra la pared, el traje oscuro le sentaba de muerte, marcándole esos anchos hombros y sus ojos se veían profundos y verdes, era como un ángel perdido.

—¿Q-Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, antes de aclararse la garganta.

—Eres mi acompañante, tenemos que entrar juntos, ¿recuerdas? —Los círculos bajo sus ojos le dijeron que él tampoco había pasado una buena noche.

—Sí, discúlpame.

—No te preocupes. —Y cuando le ofreció el brazo, su boca se torció ligeramente en una sonrisa. Esa a la que se había acostumbrado con suma facilidad.

—No solo por esto… Por lo de anoche.

—Quisiera no hablar de eso —murmuró mientras caminaban.

—Yo sí. Me diste alojo y yo… simplemente no debí comportarme de esa manera.

—Y yo no debí besarte, fue mi error.

Bella mordió su labio ante lo que iba a decir.

—Carlisle está aquí, vendrá al baile. —El cuerpo de Edward se tensó, de manera casi imperceptible pero estaba ahí, en su ceño fruncido y en su boca dibujando una fina línea.

—¿Eso quiere decir que te irás del departamento?

—Ésta misma noche.

Edward terminó de caminar cual zombie hasta al altar. Durante toda la ceremonia, se sintió como si estuviera soñando, bueno, más bien como si estuviera viviendo una pesadilla. Ahí, viendo a Bella con aquel precioso vestido, con su sencillo peinado y su hermoso rostro, se dijo que no podía amarla más. Le había roto el corazón con tan solo tres palabras: «_Carlisle está aquí.»_

Finalmente se la llevaría lejos, se irían a vivir juntos, pasarían… ¡Diablos! Ni siquiera quería tener esos pensamientos en plena boda. Por Dios, ¡sus mejores amigos se estaban casando! Debería estar feliz, sonriente y concentrado. Pero tuvieron que hablarle dos veces para que entregara el anillo, se tropezó un par de veces cuando bailó con la hermosa novia, y su discurso deseándole suerte a su mejor amigo no se había escuchado como había imaginado. Sus ojos revoloteaban hacia todos lados buscando a Bella. Definitivamente era un masoquista, ¿o por qué más querría verla al lado de otro?

La joven prácticamente había desaparecido, y eso lo tenía nervioso, Bella nunca se iba sin avisar… Caminó por el vasto jardín del salón, incapaz de seguir sentado un minuto más sin saber de ella.

.

Bella estaba sintiéndose desesperada y se rehusaba a mirar otra cosa que no fuera su celular, Carlisle le había dicho que estaba por llegar y él simplemente no… El rubio apareció cerca de una colina por donde había una hermosa fuente. El traje azul profundo que llevaba resaltaba su brillante y hermosa cabellera, así como sus implacables ojos azules. La joven sonrió con dulzura, lo había extrañado demasiado. Comenzó a caminar hacia él, y cuando menos pensó se encontró corriendo para alcanzarlo.

—¡Oh, cariño, cuánto te extrañé! —sollozó, abrazándose a él con fuerza. Por un momento Carlisle la sostuvo también, haciendo que se sintiera en el paraíso.

—Yo también, amor. No sabes cuánto… Pero tenemos que hablar.

—Lo sé —sorbió su nariz—, pero más tarde. Vamos a que felicites a Alice…

—Tiene que ser ahora, cariño, por favor. —La separó delicadamente de su cuerpo y su tono dolido la alarmó un poco.

—¿Q-Qué ocurre?

—Es mi hija, Bella. El doctor dice que nunca volverá a caminar, las terapias le están ayudando a recobrar la movilidad de los brazos, pero es un proceso lento y doloroso —explicó con voz llorosa—. Rosalie me ha pedido que no la abandone, que me quede a su lado —sollozó, por unos minutos no pudo hablar, el nudo en la garganta se lo impedía—. Cariño… me mudaré definitivamente a San Francisco —declaró, y el castillo de naipes que ella construyó se derrumbó.

—Pero… ¿y tu libro?, ¿la gira?, ¿el contrato con la editorial? —preguntaba, tratando de darle razones para que se quedase. Sabía que era egoísta querer arrebatarle su padre a Rose, pero ella también lo necesitaba, lo amaba, y en el amor y la guerra todo se vale, ¿cierto?—. ¿Y nosotros?, ¿qué hay de mí, has pensado en mí?

—Claro que lo he hecho, y mucho, pero son dos amores completamente diferentes, Bella, y no puedo abandonar a mi hija nuevamente, no cuando más me necesita. Antes de ser un hombre, soy padre, cariño. De verdad, espero que puedas comprenderlo. Le espera un largo camino por recorrer, y no puedo abandonarla a su suerte, ¿qué diría eso de mí, como hombre, como padre? Los hechos dicen más que mil palabras. ¿Realmente quieres a tu lado a alguien que es capaz de darle la espalda a un hijo en su momento de mayor necesidad?

_«Sí»,_quiso decirle _«si con eso puedo estar contigo siempre»_… pero vio en el rostro del hombre que amaba el dolor, la angustia y el conflicto en que se encontraba, dividido entre dos amores. Eso le partió el corazón. Entonces decidió aligerar su carga, darle la paz que necesitaba y ayudarle a escoger el camino correcto.

—Tienes razón. No puedo ser la causante de más dolor en la vida de tu hija. Nuestras situaciones son tan distintas; ella te necesita como padre, alguien en quien apoyarse para superar todos los obstáculos. En cambio yo necesito al hombre, al amigo, al amante, para compartir nuestras vidas, apoyarnos, aconsejarnos y amarnos en los brazos y caricias del otro. —Un desgarrador sollozo abandonó sus labios y, con el alma hecha pedazos, le dejó ir—. Te amo, Carlisle, y no dudes por un segundo que te querría a mi lado de cualquier forma que te pudiese tener, pero no así. Jamás vas a ser feliz a mi lado, porque la culpa y el dolor no te lo permitirán, la única manera de que puedas serlo es si haces lo correcto, porque así eres tú… —Se abrazó a él y se permitió llorar libremente, ya que esta era su despedida.

Por un momento, quiso plantearse otras opciones para no separarse de él. ¿No podría ella también mudarse a San Francisco? ¿No podría traer a su hija a Nueva York? Pero el problema no era ese, no se trataba de una ubicación geográfica, sino de las prioridades de cada uno. Y ella sabía que Carlisle moriría por su hija antes que cualquier cosa, que aún en el mismo lugar, el tiempo y el amor serían de tiempo completo para Rosalie, así que no insistió más.

—Eres una magnífica mujer, Isabella, y espero que puedas encontrar al hombre que te haga feliz, alguien para quien puedas ser su prioridad y pueda amarte como te mereces. Hubiese dado mi alma por ser ese hombre… —lamentó, sin poder separarse de ella, se sentía tan bien tenerla en sus brazos, sabía que sería la última vez que estarían así—. Tristemente, llegamos demasiado tarde a la vida del otro, pero eso no me impidió enamorarme de ti profundamente. —Barrió con el pulgar sus lágrimas—. Eres muy joven, cariño. Estoy seguro de que a tu edad, tu mente funciona como un colador, me olvidarás muy pronto. Perdóname, nunca quise hacerte daño. —Dicho esto, la besó, con toda la desesperación, la tristeza, dolor y amor que tenía, hasta que tuvieron que separarse en busca de aire.

Ninguno dijo nada más, no era necesario, con una última mirada, se dijeron adiós.

.

Cuando Edward encontró a Bella sentada en una banca lejana, el crepúsculo bañaba su rostro. Su cabello castaño brillaba con destellos rojizos que nunca había visto, sus manos hechas puños sobre su regazo y sus pequeños hombros sacudiéndose ligeramente, le dijeron que todo estaba muy mal.

—¿Bella? —Ella cerró los ojos negándose a mirarlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Edward? ¿No deberías estar bailando o algo? —Su voz sonó ronca, como si tuviera la garganta seca.

—Alice y Jasper partieron ya rumbo a su luna de miel, te estuvieron buscando, pero les dije que Carlisle había venido. Me pidieron que te dijera adiós y que te verían a su regreso —murmuró, viendo los últimos destellos del sol.

—Ya no pude despedirme de mi duende —sollozó. El cobrizo se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de la castaña.

—Tranquila, ella entenderá, dijo que _lo había visto_ —bromeó, robándole una pequeña sonrisa. Sin poder evitarlo, la atrajo hacía sí—. ¿Es tonto si te pregunto por qué lloras?

—La tonta soy yo —lloriqueó contra su pecho.

—No digas eso.

—Carlisle se fue definitivamente. No pude pedirle que se quedara.

Por alguna razón, aquello que había anhelado escuchar desde hacía meses, hoy no le provocó ningún goce.

—Lo siento muchísimo, Bella.

—¿Podrías tan solo sacarme de aquí, llevarnos a casa?

Edward no debería sentirse justo como se estaba sintiendo, Bella había dicho «llevarnos a casa» y su corazón se había hinchado como si le hubiera dicho que aceptaba casarse con él.

Condujo en silencio mirándola de vez en cuando, había dejado de llorar y tenía la mirada fija en la ventana. En ese momento, Edward deseó ser un lector de mentes y saber qué estaba pensando para poder ayudarla, deseaba reconfortarla como fuera, odiaba verla así.

Durante mucho tiempo la tristeza la acompañó, por las noches la escuchaba sollozar y le dolía que estuviese pasando por eso.

Poco a poco la actitud Bella fue mejorando. Una noche, al llegar a casa, pensó que Bella se encerraría en sí misma en esa burbuja que lo alejaba completamente de ella, como venía haciendo los últimos meses, pero no fue así. Cenaron, charlaron, incluso Edward la convenció que le debía un baile, y mientras se movían al compás de la música en los brazos del otro, se juró que haría hasta lo imposible por conseguir que ella lo amara tanto como la amaba él.

Comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntos, ahora sin la compañía de sus amigos, eran solo ellos dos, acompañándose en su realidad. Cada día, al salir de su trabajo, Bella se iba al restaurante a ayudarle, ella quería retribuirle en algo el inmenso apoyo y cariño que él siempre le demostraba. Ya fuese ayudándole a cuadrar la caja, hacerle de anfitriona o incluso hasta de mesera un par de veces cuando hacía falta personal, allí estaba, no se despegaban ni a sol ni a sombra.

Ya un año había transcurrido desde la ruptura con Carlisle. Y, aunque Edward había hecho un esfuerzo inhumano por no volver a besarla, siempre se encontraban en ocasiones que parecían las propicias para hacerlo, incrementando la tensión sexual en el ambiente.

Bella no era ajena a estos momentos, pero al final, todo terminaba en miradas profundas, bocas secas y una que otra tos que intentaba disimular la falta de aliento.

Esa intensa atracción que surgía entre ellos al estar cerca era muy fuerte, y llegó el día en que Bella no pudo resistirlo más. Desde aquel beso previo a la boda de Alice y la despedida de Carlisle, el contacto físico entre ellos parecía estar esperando el momento o la chispa para detonar.

Y así, un día al llegar del restaurante, apenas pusieron un pie dentro del apartamento, Bella se abalanzó a sus brazos y su boca encontró con facilidad la suya.

—Bella —jadeó sorprendido entre sus labios—. No debería… tú no quieres esto…

—Tú no sabes lo que quiero —gruñó, mientras se peleaba con el nudo en su corbata—. ¿Es que no lo sientes tú también?

—¿Cómo?

—La tensión en la que hemos vivido el último año, el anhelo que crece cada día más... el deseo que tenemos el uno por el otro... ¡por favor no pienses más!

Era estúpido estar cayendo en lo que parecía ser una trampa, porque cuando Bella se diera cuenta de que esto se estaba convirtiendo en algo más que sexo, se sentiría horrible con ella misma.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó en tono ronco mientras le desabrochaba el vestido.

—Más que nunca.

Después de todo era hombre y era un egoísta. Tendría de Bella lo que tanto quería y, con suerte, le demostraría cuánto la amaba una y otra vez, hasta que no solo olvidara su nombre sino al imbécil de su exnovio, entendería que Edward estaría para siempre con ella.

Entraron dando tumbos a la habitación del cobrizo, en una maraña de manos y caricias. Cuando estuvieron completamente desnudos, Edward literalmente veneró el cuerpo de la castaña. Besando con delicadeza cada parte de su cuerpo, desde sus suaves manos hasta la punta de los pies, era perfecta. Sus pechos cabían perfectamente en sus manos, y cuando se llevó un pezón a la boca, la joven se arqueó bajo su cuerpo haciendo que sus sexos entraran en contacto.

Había estado con mujeres antes y nunca se había sentido así, incluso con Irina, y después de que ésta muriera, una parte de él también había muerto. Se sentía incompleto. Pensó que nunca podría sentirse así, hasta que Bella había llegado a su vida y ahora, con suerte, se quedaría con él para siempre.

Bella jadeó apretando las sábanas, aquella lengua la estaba matando. Mientras Edward jugueteaba con sus pechos, descendía por su estómago e incluso más allá, se quedó sin aliento. Dejó escapar un largo gemido cuando el cobrizo introdujo un dedo dentro de ella, y cerró fuertemente los ojos al sentir su lengua acompañando sus manos.

Ni por un momento le pasó por la mente que lo que estaban haciendo estuviera mal.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la ruptura, demasiadas noches preguntándose qué estaría haciendo, demasiadas lágrimas, y simplemente el que la hubiera dejado era una muestra más que lo de ellos no estaba destinado a durar. Lloró por él durante mucho tiempo, pero nunca se sintió sola, Edward siempre estuvo ahí con ella.

Cuando éste presionó su clítoris, se corrió largamente, arqueándose contra él mientras una sucesión de descargas le robaban la respiración.

—Eso fue… —jadeó sin aliento. La sonrisa torcida de Edward apareció, esa que ahora tanto amaba, y no pudo contenerse en tirar de ese alborotado cabello para encontrar sus labios.

Se besaron con urgencia y, mientras Edward se posicionaba correctamente sobre ella, no pensó que esto fuera lo que parecía una noche de sexo y nada más. Realmente quería estar con él, por lo que representaba para ella, por lo mucho que la había cuidado y por todo lo que le había demostrado en el pasar de los meses. Era un hombre magnífico, que extrañamente parecía querer estar con ella, y comprendió que sería realmente tonta si lo dejaba ir.

—Te amo —susurró Edward en su oído para luego repartir besos por su cuello, y Bella no pudo más, un sollozo escapó de su pecho—. ¿Hice algo mal? Bella, no llores por favor, sabía que no debíamos hacer esto, no debí ser tan débil, no debí decirte eso, yo…

Ella puso un dedo en sus labios.

—No estoy llorando porque esté confundida, estoy llorando porque… no me había dado cuenta de esto que teníamos, porque no merezco que seas tan dulce conmigo después de cómo me porté contigo. —Hundió los dedos en su cintura, haciendo que aquel enorme peso volviera a cubrirla—. Quiero estar contigo porque también te deseo, por favor, Edward.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó de nuevo, escudriñando dentro de sus ojos, y ella asintió.

—Sí, por favor.

Entonces él volvió a posicionarse y lentamente fue penetrándola. La joven mordió su labio puesto que hacía demasiados meses no había estado con nadie, pero Edward fue lento, y al mismo tiempo que se empujaba dentro de ella, repartía besos por todo su rostro, le acariciaba los pechos, le susurraba que era hermosa y pronto se encontró jadeando contra su pecho.

Sus cuerpos encontraron el vaivén perfecto y mientras se miraban a los ojos, Bella supo que querría estar con él todo el tiempo que fuera posible, que en algún momento se había enamorado de él, y tan asustada y triste como estaba, no había querido aceptarlo.

Se había enamorado de esa dulce sonrisa, de sus pláticas, de sus comidas, de la forma en la que velaba por ella sin ser nada, y entonces, se dio cuenta de que lo amaba mucho antes de lo que había querido reconocer.

—También te amo, Edward —gimió, tomándolo por completo y, cuando el calor se volvió insoportable, se corrió de nuevo arqueándose bajo su cuerpo.

Edward apretó los dientes sintiendo cómo de estrecha era Bella. Había estado tratando de calmarse, tratando de no pensar en eso durante todo el acto, pero escuchar sus gemidos, sentir sus pequeñas manos vagar por su espalda, y cuando ella le dijo que también lo amaba y lo había presionado dentro de aquellas estrechas paredes, no pudo soportarlo más y se vació dentro de ella. Fue magnífico, fue perfecto.

Aún jadeando puso los brazos alrededor de la chica y se besaron largamente de nuevo, toda la noche fue como un sueño. Ella lo buscó a horas inciertas de la noche y él muy temprano en la mañana, por lo que ambos habían amanecido entre gemidos.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo? —preguntó Edward, estrechándola fuerte entre sus brazos.

—Si eso quieres…

—Para siempre.

—Para siempre —confirmó ella.

**_Tres años después._**

—Les dije que el bautizo era a las diez —murmuró una molesta Alice, alternando la mirada entre ella y Edward.

—Lo siento —contestó el cobrizo con una sonrisa—. Es que Carlie es muy escurridiza, Bella me dejó la tarea de cambiarla mientras se encargaba de Emily.

—Te admiro, Edward. Alice y yo apenas y podemos con el pequeño Landon, ¡y ustedes con gemelas! —canturreó Jasper.

Bella sonrió a su amiga quien le guiñó el ojo antes de darse media vuelta y caminar rumbo a la iglesia. El pequeño Landon se veía precioso en sus ropones blancos, su cabello oscuro como el de Alice y sus ojos azules e intensos como Jasper.

Mientras estaban en misa, la pequeña Emily se entretuvo con el medallón que su padre le había regalado hacía un par de horas, en él venía una pequeña foto del día de la boda de Edward y Bella. A Edward le encantaba esa fotografía así como a Emily, por lo que había sido el regalo perfecto para ella. Bella sonrió mientras acariciaba el cabello cobrizo de su esposo.

Carlie roncaba plácidamente en los brazos de su marido, sus rizos chocolates eran igual a los de Charlie, su abuelo, y cuando subió los ojos por ese torso esculpido que estaba bajo aquella impecable camisa blanca, hasta la afilada mandíbula, se encontró con que Edward le estaba sonriendo de forma torcida, haciéndola ruborizar.

—Te amo, pero preferiría que no me vieras así, al menos mientras estemos en misa —murmuró en una voz baja y seductora que la recorrió como una descarga.

Bella sonrió mientras sacudía la cabeza, nunca pensó que iba a ser así de feliz, que un corazón roto pudiera sanar de esa manera, que se casaría y que tendría a dos preciosas hijas del hombre más maravilloso de la tierra, y mientras veía a sus mejores amigos bautizar a su bebé, cerró los ojos y dio gracias a Dios por tener más de lo que nunca había soñado.

Lo último que supo de Carlisle a través del periódico fue que había vuelto con Esme. Supo también que Rose nunca volvió a caminar, pero que eso no fue impedimento para que sus padres la apoyaran y sacaran adelante.

Después de misa, fueron a casa de Alice, donde hubo un convivio por el bautizo y las niñas jugaron hasta quedar totalmente exhaustas, cosa que rara vez pasaba, las gemelas siempre tenían energía para continuar en la casa, pero no ésta noche. Así que, después que las arroparon, Edward la abrazó y mientras caminaban a su habitación con los brazos del cobrizo rodeándola por detrás, le susurró—: Esta noche era para descansar, nunca logran dormirse las dos al mismo tiempo, pero no puedo esperar. —Su voz era urgente mientras paseaba los labios por su cuello.

—Espera… —susurró Bella escurriéndose de entre sus brazos, corrió hacia una pequeña cómoda en su recámara y sacó un hermoso estuche para su esposo.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó extrañado.

—Ábrelo.

Dentro del estuche había una hermosa cadena y tenía las letras "_para siempre_" moldeadas al final. Edward parpadeó confundido ante semejante regalo.

—Una vez me dijiste las dos palabras que necesitaba para seguir viviendo —contestó su mujer encogiéndose de hombros—. Dijiste que me querías para siempre.

—Y así sigue siendo. Te amo. —Atrayéndola a sus brazos, la besó con todo el amor que sentía.

Bella era su para siempre, su otra mitad, aquella que nunca pensó que pudiese tener, la castaña y sus hijas eran todo lo que nunca esperó. Y mientras besaba a su esposa con hambre, pensó que el destino siempre puede conspirar para que de alguna manera todos alcancemos la felicidad. Ahí, en esa pequeña burbuja que formaba con Bella, Edward se dio cuenta de que se iban a amar para siempre.

**FIN.**

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. El final es cortesía de DannySk, porque yo realmente no quería que Carlisle y Bella terminaran, insisto en que lo amo demasiado, pero sé que aman los finales felices entre Edward y Bella.

Mil gracias por las alertas y favoritos, también por sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos. Son un verdadero amor todas ustedes por apoyar nuestras locuras.

Hasta la próxima. Besos.

Sarai.


End file.
